Western and southern kingdoms
The western and southern kingdoms mentioned in passing by Derek Karlavaegen that lie to the west and south of the Kingdom of Daventry (and likely on the same continent). Background This article is concerned with references to locations implied to be on the continent of Daventry which may represent these lands. The continent of Serenia is divided into many kingdoms, most of them small and only a day or three's journey by foot in extent. These fiefdoms sometimes war or battle with each other for reasons their rulers care about, and shrink or grow depending on their martial fortunes. They seemingly come and go with the seasons, and few are remembered after their passing. Many of these kingdoms may have taken part in the border wars near the end of Edward's reign. When neighboring kingdoms tried to invade, pillage and take over Daventry. Although they have not existed at all times during the history of the world, and many have come and gone over time as if by magic, or for other reasons (at times even large portions of the continent went missing either surrounded by water or falling away). During the attack of the Three-headed Dragon many of Daventry's citizens fled to the western and southern kingdoms to escape its wrath. Great walls were built around the kingdom to keep the dragon from marauding the rest of the continent. Some of the lands named may not technically be kingdoms but duchies or principalities (Duchy Cumberford). Some regions may lie northwest of Daventry, however as the dragon was heading south from the north of Daventry, in context these are less likely to be included in the number of 'western kingdoms' (but possible locations are included here for completeness). Alternatively another interpretation of the context, the reference to western and southern kingdoms may alternatively be a reference to the Tamir, and Llewdor (which lie to the west of Daventry) and Kolyma which lies to the south of Daventry on separate continents. In context Serenia is left out of the discussion of the fleeing individuals for a couple of reasons. It lies the north of Daventry, and thus lays in the direction the Dragon was coming from. Secondly, at the time when people were fleeing from the north, the majority of Serenia was missing (having been shifted to a separate continent), due to the magic of Harlin. Lands *Old Wood (Surrounds portions of Daventry to west, south, and east, though portions of Daventry lay beyond it) Southern kingdoms These are lands confirmed to have existed south of Daventry at one time or another. *Zakizga *Jed *Kolyma (alternative interpretation of southern kingdom, lies on a separate continent) Western kingdoms *Tamir (alternative interpretation of western kingdoms lies on a separate continent) *Llewdor (alternative interpretation of western kingdoms lies on a separate continent) *Spasky Hills (lies to the north, but possibly north west of Daventry) *Vale of Willows (lies to the north, but possibly north west of Daventry) Unknown location Locations whose exact whereabouts are unknown. They may not necessarily lie west or south of the kingdom, and some may even lie to the north or east. *Herenna *Lycathia *Cumberford (may lie south or southeast of Castle Daventry, as that is the direction Valanice and Graham returned from) *Monticore *Sirenia *Greys (may lie to the north west closer to and possibly neighboring Serenia, to its southwest) *Cumberland *Mertili *Morton *Sideria (no longer exists, is a wasteland, and could very well be located east of Daventry) *Chouen *Duchy of the Solicitous Boar (now just a desert, may lie to the north (or north west), or high in the mountains) Behind the scenes The western and southern kingdoms are a reference made in all editions of the King's Quest companions. But the first edition only shows Daventry's 'location' on the maps of the continent (and largely taking up the entire continent). While it does appear in the first edition, additional references to other kingdoms that come and go on the continent of Serenia were only added in the second edition and on. By then artwork in the three editions shows both Serenia and Daventry merged. Although in KQ3 novel there is a specific reference to missing Serenia at the time of KQ3, and also in the second edition's An Encyclopedia of Daventry. Thus it makes the context slightly less likely that references to western and southern kingdoms refers to other continents but rather more likely to refer to the coming and going kingdoms. In addition from the first edition, there is also reference to walls being built to contain the dragon within the kingdom of Daventry, to prevent destruction to the entire continent. This is not likely to be something people of Daventry would do to themselves but rather what the nearby nations would do to protect themselves (i.e. the western and southern kingdoms). It also indicates that parts of the continent were spared the Dragon's damage. Category:Kingdoms